Roja Sangre
by Macajally Two
Summary: -Dime lo que desees - suspire mientras pensaba como empezar.- Jurame que nunca me olvidarás-sabía que era egoísta pero no podía permitir que me olvide- Nunca, te lo prometo-dijo sollozando/Mini Fic


**La mayoría los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer excepto algunos inventados por las locas que les hablan.**

**

* * *

**

_**Un error Más - Capitulo I**_

_**

* * *

**_

Me sorprende saber que tan cierto, es que en un respiro se va la vida, que en una palabra se va la esperanza, que en un lagrima mueren tantas sonrisas, que en un adiós se dicen tantas cosas, es increíble saber cómo es que yo pude aprender esto a la fuerza. Porque la vida no me dio opción, debo ser bastante mala como para creer que no tuve oportunidades porque de que la hubo las hay pero no las aproveche, me pase la vida pensando en el futuro y en el que será, todo lo que había construido lo derrumbe. Por mi idea errónea de amor…

_Washington ,Forks, 14 de septiembre de 1970_

Aquella niña de pelo rubio se acerco a mi padre a pedirle limosna, como era de costumbre yo solo pensaba en una cosa, en mí, vi mi reflejo en el espejo y me deleite admirando mi belleza, mi madre, aclaró su garganta para llamar mi atención, indiferente ante este gesto, voltee la cabeza hacia un lugar donde no pudiera verla, un joven grande y apuesto de pelo negro llamó mi atención, pero una mueca se dibujo en mi rostro al ver que iba acompañado de una rubia de ojos azules. Que a mi parecer no equiparaba mi gracia y simpatía.

Aburrida de tener que ser el centro de atención de las admiraciones, comentarios, de las amigas de mi madre o de las próximas películas que realizaré, mi padre me escolto fuera de ese lugar.

- ¿Tan rápido te cansaste? – rodé los ojos.

- No, papá solo estaba haciendo un poco de teatro – moví las manos para hacer pensar que estaba loca y sonreí, sentí el peso en algo en mis manos y volví a ver a una niña que había caído y chocado contra mí.

- Carmen, que te he dicho sobre ir por allí – la rubia insípida se acercó corriendo recogiendo a la pequeña del suelo.

- Lo siento Tía – sentí un gran alivio al saber que no era su madre pero tal vez sería su madrastra me removí ás de la rubia apareció el joven de cabellos negros.

- Papi – la niña corrió a los brazos del chico.

- Tipico - dije para mí mirando hacia otro lado -O por Dios - grito la mujer de pronto haciendo que todos nos sobresaltemos - Es usted, Rosalie Cullen, es un gusto conocerla, yo adoro sus peliculas.

- Muchas Gracias - conteste fingiendo cortesía.

- Papi - la niña haló del pantalón de su padre, este se agacho a su altura y esta habló - Esa chica es muy linda - el hombre sonrio y asintio, sabiendo que le había escuchado volvìo a hablar.

- Si bebe ,es muy linda - sonrei - Por cierto soy Emmet Denali, mi hermana Tanya y mi Hija. Carmen - extendiendo la mano.

- Un gusto - comente con total sinceridad tomando la suya.

* * *

Un año, Había pasado un año, desde que lo conocí, 9 meses, desde que salí con él, 8 meses desde que teníamos algo. Ocho meses de mentiras, había descubierto que el tenía una esposa, una esposa a la que no amaba según él me dijo, yo tenía un prometido que detestaba, que había descubierto que lo engañaba, que me engañaba, fingíamos estar felices y contentos frente a las cámaras, frente a mi familia, frente a la de él.

Todo se acabaría, que mas podía hacer solo resignarme. Estaba amenazada de muerte. Pronto todo acabaría. Eso lo sabía. Como le podía explicar que esta era nuestra ultima Noche. Que mañana ya no estaría aquí.

Porque es que lo digo, porque un día me encontraba sentada en mi cuarto mirando televisión cuando, llamaron por telefono reconocí la voz de Roice. Me dijo que si no dejaba a Emmet me mataría al principio no tomé esto en serio pero luego comenzaron una serie de accidentes que me hicieron creer que esto era cierto. Me matarían pero esto no era solo para mí Era para mi familia. Habían ocurrido accidentes a mis hermanos a mis padres e incluso a Emmet.

Pero yo era demaciado egoista seguí con Emmet la ultima mañana que recibí una llamada fue hace 4 días. Moriría el día de Hoy. Todo estaba planeado. Y yo había arreglado las cosas para mi muerte. Solo faltaba un dato.

- Amor debó hablar contigo - el se acerco a mi y me abrazo.

- Dime lo que desees - suspire mientras pensaba como empezar.

* * *

Me besó con fuerza deseo, como un adiós. Como una despedida. Y así era.

- Te amo - dijo mientras dirigía sus labios a mi clavicula.

- Jurame que nunca me olvidarás - sabía que era egoísta pero no podía permitir que me olvide.

- Nunca, te lo prometo - dijo sollozando, lo tomé su rostro entre mis manos y bese toda su cara.

Le quite la camisa admirando lo perfecto de su cuerpo de su musculatura. Me quito el vestido suavemente como una caricia.

Me llevó a la cama, esta noche sería nuestra despedida. Ya estaba advertida. Moriría mañana. Pero no moriría por una causa falsa. Moriría luchando por el amor que sentí, por estar al lado del amor de mi vida.

Jugamos admiramos nuestros cuerpos, con caricias, cuando sabía que lo necesitaba sucedió. Nuestros cuerpos se fundieron en un suave vaivén que acelero en unos momentos su pasó hasta terminar en el más fabuloso orgasmos que he tenido

Suspire rendida, agotada recostandome en su cuerpo. sabía que pasaría mañana sabías como vería que mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos y en estos momentos no me importaba. Caí en la inconciencia poco despues de escuchar algo de parte de él.

-No dejaré que nada te pasó, aunque tenga que morir por ti – iba a protestar pero el sueño me había ganado.

En la madrugada sentí voces, movimientos. Cerré los Ojos muy fuerte. El me había dicho su a huir juntos. Yo no estaba de acuerdo pero me convencio.

Escuché un disparo y me removí inquieta. No sabía que había sido. Solloce en silencio cuando no regreso a la habitación y de esta forma me quede Dormida.

Desperté sintiéndome mariada por la cantidad de emociones que sentía, me sentía triste, tan mal, él ya no estaba a mi lado, y esta vez no sabía donde encontrarlo. Pero si sabía que era lo que le había pasado. Me vesti sin prisas y salí de la habitación de Hotel que había sido testigo de nuestras numerables noches de amor por 8 meses. Observando cuidadosamente. Me puse unos lentes negros y una peluca. Negra hasta los hombros.

Salí observando cuidadosamente a los é esperaban mi salida para tomarme fotos seguramente Y voltee en dirección contraria. Me imaginé ya los titulares: F_amosa Actriz Rosalie Cullen tiene un amante._

Tomé un taxi y llegué a una casa cualquiera no dejaría que pensaran que era yo .Solo por si alguno de los reporteros me seguía y camine metros hasta llegar a la casa de mi hermana. Ella me abrió y me dejó entrar sin comentar nada.

Llegue a mi habitación deje la puerta media abierta y me senté en el tocador, miré mi rostro pálido blanco, sin las manos a mi cabeza aun con la peluca puesta, que era lo que había hecho debía olvidar debía olvidar este plan, el plan que el había creado para mí, salir de este lugar hacer todo lo que el me dijo sentí una mano en mi hombro y no me sobresalté, me extendieron un periódico, una maldita lagrima calló mojando livianamente esa parte del papel Donde leí el titular.

**ES HALLADO MUERTO POR SALVAR A SU AMANTE.**

_El día de hoy a las 5:04 de la madrugada, se reporto un homicidio. Un empleado encontró al joven, cuando iba a limpiar una habitación. Se sabé que el no era huesped del hotel y la habitación no tenía inquilino. . El nombre del joven no a sido identificado la edad 24 , los empleados dijeron no haber visto nada, uno de los huéspedes del hotel, Hablaron de 2 hombres entrado a la suite. Se presume que fue en venganza de un hecho..._

Solo hasta esa parte atiné a leer ya era demasiado el dolor. Moví la cabeza no necesitaba otro regaño, tome el periódico saliendo nuevamente de la casa, camine hacia en parque y tiré este en un boté de basura.

Debía comenzar una nueva vida lejos del sensacionalismo que causaba. De lo excitante que era saber sobre mi familia. No éramos seres perfectos todos cometíamos equivocaciones, pero nosotros fuimos muy lejos en los errores. No me importaba que tan fuerte fuera por ser nosotros esto era insoportable.

Nadie iba a saber realmente quien era cada uno de nosotros porque ellos formaban cada uno sus ideas de quienes éramos. De todo lo que sabían. ¿Que es lo que realmente saben?.Una feliz pareja paso a mi lado, nadie era completamente feliz y recién ahora lo entendía yo no podía tenerlo todo como lo quise y esta era la consecuencia. Lo Ame, realmente lo amé y por eso me dolía tanto.

Un periodista se acerco a mi y agaché la mirada.

- Señorita ha visto a una joven alta de cabello rubio pasar, su nombre es Rosalie Cullen.

- No, no la he visto – mencione vagamente con la voz quebrada por el dolor y lagrimas en los ojos.

- Claro, lo siento mucho...

Lloré, lloré, lloré tanto. Tanto y nadie podría atinar sinceramente cuanto fue que Lloré.

Al día siguiente Arregle mis maletas y regrese a el Hogar de mi Padre. Dejaría los recuerdos de lo vivido allá aunque en mi corazón dejaría su hermoso rostro grabado.

* * *

- Señorita – voltee y le sonreí amablemente a una de las cajeras que me miraba preocupada. -¿En qué le puedo ayudar? – pregunto despues de suspirar del alivio al ver que estaba bien.

- Oh claro, deseo realizar un trasferencia de una cuenta a otra – sin titubear.

- Claro . A nombre de quién, por favor.- miro a la pantalla.

- Rose, Rose King – sonrio asintio y anoto algo en la pantalla y luego miro a mi hijo.

- Tiene un hermoso niño – miré a mi pequeño milagro mi niño de cabellos negros y ojuelos.

- Si es hermoso, idéntico a su padre…

* * *

Hola ¿ Como están? Les gustó me gustaría saber que les pareció. Pero antes una pregunta ¿Lo entendieron? . Díganme si es que si o no por favor. _Majalliz_ mi hermosa hermana ayudo a escribir este Mini fic con mi amiga _Lysallis_. Yo no intervine en el primer capitulo. Para Nada. Los adoro déjennos sus comentarios que son muy Valiosos para nosotras. Ojo no es un One- shot es un mini fic no se de cuantos cap constrará pero no serán muchos. Lo prometo. Y no se pongan tristes la historia ira avanzando.

_**XoXo Macajally & Lysallis ] Close your eyes, open you mind **_& _**The Cold, not Freezing your heart.**_


End file.
